


3x01 - Happy Anniversary

by FandomFeels17



Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [5]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFeels17/pseuds/FandomFeels17
Summary: ''Happy Anniversary.'' Clay cheered, slightly belatedly, smiling at Justin's excitement.Matt and Lainie chuckled. ''Thankyou.'' Matt said, as they headed for the kitchen. ''Were you two okay?'' he asked, before spotting the cake on the kitchen table. ''What's this?'' he asked, a smile on his face, as Lainie opened their card from the boys.''Justin's idea.''
Relationships: Justin Foley & Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen
Series: Missing / Deleted scenes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791589
Comments: 24
Kudos: 53





	3x01 - Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a happy one now!
> 
> I was smiling so widely while I was wiritng this one. I hope you love it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> While this isn't set in any particular episode, I choose Season Three because that's where we have our two favourites having happy family scenes... Mostly.

It was rare that Justin had a completely free weekend. No work, late lie ins and doing nothing for once. He had been mentally planning his weekend in his head since his last shift the previous night.

He would have a late lie in, have a really late breakfast, then maybe go for run and then chill out with Clay and their parents, when the two of them got back. It was still strange to call them 'their parents' in his head. He still found it surreal that he was adopted.

But, of course, things never went Justin's way.

''Justin! Justin, wake up! WAKE UP!''

Justin was startled into a sitting position by his brother's scream. Lashing out on instinct, he raised his fist in a defensive position, before realising there was no threat. Blinking furiously, his face contorted. ''Are you kidding me?! Jensen, this better be good!'' Justin growled, annoyed that his lie in had gotten interrupted.

''I need your help!''

Justin was rubbing his eyes when Clay said that. Freezing, he slowly dropped his fist, before looking at Clay. ''What have you done now?''

Clay made an affronted noise. ''What's that supposed to mean?!'' 

''Sorry.'' Justin didn't sound sorry, but he continued before Clay interrupted him. ''I mean, What's up, bro?''

''Do you know what today is?''

Justin blinked. ''Saturday.'' his tone had slight edge of annoyance.

Clay sighed. Was Justin playing him or had he genuinely forgotten, like himself? ''It's our parents wedding anniversary!''

Justin frowned, before grabbing his phone. ''Shit. Shit.''

Clay nodded. ''They're not due back until later on tonight, but I'm shit at buying gifts!''

''Where are they again?'' Justin asked, as he climbed from the bed, tugging a t-shirt over his chest, before heading for the toilet.

''My... Grandparents booked them a night away in the city. Then they said they we're going to take advantage of both having the day off and spend the day in the city.'' Clay sighed, as Justin didn't close the bathroom door. ''Would it kill you to close the door for once?''

Flushing the toilet, Justin washed his hands before going to the fridge and pondering the contents. ''So, what do you want to do?''

''Well, I'm shit at gift buying-''

''No, you're not. Don't put yourself down. The clothes you got me for Christmas were a good shout.''

That was true. Justin had spent the whole Christmas period in the oversized grey jumper Clay had got him, to the point where it had started to smell because he was constantly in it. It's a good job Justin was a heavy sleeper. By the time Lainie had gotten her hands on it, she had managed to wash it and dry it, all before Justin had awoken and slipped it back on.

If he had noticed the fresh smell of laundry detergent, he never said.

Clay nodded. ''True. But when it comes to the parents anniversaries, it's weird. They say not to buy them anything, but that's just their way of saying 'what have you got us?' and then it's awkward when it's obvious you just re-bought their Christmas presents.''

Justin chuckled softly, throwing Clay a bottle of water. ''Okay. How about you don't buy them a present? Why don't you make them something?''

Clay raised an eyebrow. ''Like what?''

Justin shrugged. ''I'm not exactly an expert on anniversaries presents for parents, am I?''

''We could bake them a cake?'' Justin looked blankly at Clay. ''Have you ever baked your m...'' Clay trailed off, at Justin's look of 'are you seriously asking me that question?'. ''Ne.. Never mind. We'll bake them a cake.''

''Have you ever bake them or anyone a cake before?''

''Never. But, it can't be that hard, can it?''

* * *

Clay regretted suggesting they bake a cake.

To say Justin had never baked a cake before, he was taking the cake making thing to the high end. 

It also turned out that Justin was quite bossy in the kitchen. ''Jensen, it says a hundred and ten grams, not a hundred and twenty eight grams!'' he reached over and pinched a small bit, waiting for it to change on the scale before nodding in approval. Whisking the eggs and caster sugar together, he whisked them until they were light and fluffy. Wiping the two whisks attachments clean, Justin smiled at his mixing skills. ''Okay, now what?'' he asked, heading over to Clay's side.

Handing Justin a small bowl, Clay pointed to the chocolate powder. ''It says measure out 40grams. and then add it to the sieved flour.''

Justin nodded, placing his bowl on the weighting scales. Waiting for the numbers to hit zero, Justin carefully measured out forty grams, before handing the bowl to Clay, who sieved it through the sieve to join the flour.

''Okay, just mix them together.'' Clay said, turning to the sink to rinse the bowl of chocolate powder residue. Setting it on the draining board, he turned round, just in time to see Justin get a chocolate flour explosion to the face.

Spluttering wildly, Justin dropped the electric mixer onto the table, coughing as the chocolatey floury powder floated in the air around him. ''Fuck...''

Clay clamped his hand over his mouth, desperately trying to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up in his throat. Letting out a snort of laughter, Clay crumbled as his laughter echoed round the kitchen. ''Oh my god! You mix them together with a fork, Justin! Not the electric mixer!''

''You never told me that! You said mix them together, so I did!'' Justin exclaimed, scowling at Clay's laughter.

Struggling to stop his laughter, Clay failed to see Justin grab the remaining chocolatey flour mixture until it was too late. Blinking wildly, Clay screamed, as flour shot to the back of his throat, making him gag.

''That's what you get for laughing at me!'' Justin told him, sounding like a petulant child who didn't get their own way. Shaking their heads, they got rid of most of the chocolate flour mixture. ''What do we do now? Do we have enough to make the cake?''

Clay glanced at the jar of Self Raising flour, that was more than half full. ''Think we do.'' Taking the large mixing bowl form Justin's hands, Clay measured out the flour and chocolate mixture again before mixing it together with a fork. ''Okay, add it that bowl with the eggs and sugar.'' he told Justin.

Grabbing the bowl of his whisked eggs and sugar, Clay held the sieve, while he motioned for Justin to grab the chocolate flour. Shaking the chocolate flour into the sieve slowly, they watched as it mixed with the egg mixture. Once it was all sieved through, Clay handed Justin a wooden spoon to mix the whole lot together.

''Right, I'm going to line the cake tins and then once it's all mixed together and in the pans, we'll clean up.''

Thankfully, before any other flour explosions could be made somehow, the cake was in the oven and the kitchen was halfway to being spotless, when Justin spoke. ''Have you got them a card?''

Clay shook his head. ''I'm crap at card picking.

''Should we get them one? Or will they be okay with just the cake?''

Clay smiled at Justin's worry. ''If you want to go and get them a card, you can. I'll stay here and guard cake.'' Justin nodded, before turning to grab his jacket. ''Wait...''

Justin turned back round. ''What's wrong.''

Clay held up the mixing bowl that he hadn't washed up yet. ''We haven't eaten the best bit.'' he said, handed Justin a spoon. Watching Justin light up, he nudged the bowl over to him. ''For you... Honestly, I can only manage a few spoonful's before I can't eat it anymore.'' Clay told him, before picking up his jacket. ''Take the cake out in twenty minutes and leave them on the side to cool. I'll be back in about half hour.''

Justin frowned, the chocolate mixture on his face and chin. ''Where are you going?''

''I'll go card shopping if you wash up.'' Clay compromised, before rushing from the house, knowing Justin hated doing the dishes.

''Jensen!''

* * *

The sun was just setting when Matt pulled into the driveway, the headlights of the car illuminating the house.

As much as they had such a lovely day, just the two of them, it was good to be home. Smiling over at Lainie, he kissed the back of his wife's hand. ''Happy anniversary, again.'' he whispered, softly.

Lainie smiled brightly. ''Here's to the next.'' she whispered, before unlocking the door. ''Come on, I want to see our boys.'' she said, climbing from the car and rushing up the steps to the house. Waiting for Matt, who grabbed their bags and locked up the car, they stepped into the house.

Lainie was about to shout out when Matt nudged her. Nodding in the direction of the front room, they found a random soap opera playing away to itself and Clay and Justin asleep on the sofa. Lainie sneaked out her phone and captured a photo before heading into the living room and switching off the tv.

At the sudden sound of silence, Justin jolted awake. Blinking rapidly, it took a few seconds for Justin to realise who was standing in front of him. ''Lainie! Matt!'' He scrambled to his feet, waking Clay in the process. ''Happy Anniversary!'' he cheered, happily.

''Happy Anniversary.'' Clay cheered, slightly belatedly, smiling at Justin's excitement.

Matt and Lainie chuckled. ''Thankyou.'' Matt said, as they headed for the kitchen. ''Were you two okay?'' he asked, before spotting the cake on the kitchen table. ''What's this?'' he asked, a smile on his face, as Lainie opened their card from the boys.

''Justin's idea.''

Justin frowned. No, it wasn't. It had been Clay's. ''Huh?''

''Justin decided that he wanted to bake a cake and then suggested making you guys one.''

Matt and Lainie turned to Justin, who was blushing next to Clay. ''Oh, Justin. Honestly, the card was enough from both of you, but it's a lovely idea. Thankyou, love.''

Justin smiled bashfully and shrugged. ''It was fun. You're welcome.'' he chuckled softly, accepting the glass of champagne from Matt, handing it off to Clay, before accepting his glass. He raised his hand. ''Happy anniversary again, I guess.'' he said, smiling.

''And cheers to a good cake.''

''You haven't tasted it yet.'' Justin said, accepting the hug from Lainie, who was holding the card in her hand with her glass and smiling as she re-read the boys separate messages.

''I don't have to. I know a good cake when I see one.'' Matt told him, as they clinked their glasses together.

Justin blushed again and glanced over his glass rim at Clay, adverting his eyes to cake and then back again. Clay winked and smiled at him, before turning round to get the plates.

''Whose for the first slice?''

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for the love, guys!
> 
> I'll be back soon! Stay tuned! X


End file.
